Welcome Back Zoey!
by LongLiveP3Glee
Summary: Just my little version of what happens after "Goodbye Zoey?"


** Welcome Back Zoey!**

**I stood outside PCA, just staring. I was back. It had only been 6 days... but it felt so much longer.  
I was so excited to see my friends again, but at the same time, I was nervous. I didn't know if they would be angry, or if they'd be glad to see me. Finally, after about 10 minutes, I started walking toward the girls dorm.  
When I got to room 101, I stopped. I could hear voices inside. "I am sick of being woken up every morning by you singing about tea!" I heard Lola shouting.  
"Well, you ruined my cotton swab!" I heard Stacy yell back. Why was Stacy there?  
"It's a cotton swab! I used it to clean my ears, what's the big deal?" Lola snapped.  
"I ordered it at Stacy replied, angrily. Was that seriously a real website? "Whatever, Who cares where you ordered it from!" Lola shrieked.  
There was some more shouting, & then the sound of something hitting the floor. This was followed by 1 loud shriek. Stacy burst out of the room carrying a box. "I'm moving out!" She shouted, running by. I looked at her, & then slowly poked my head in room 101. I collided with Lola. "Well, Good riddance!!!" she shouted. I backed up. "Lola?" I questioned.  
"Zoey?! Oh my god, I wasn't yelling at you, I was... what are you doing here?" she shouted.  
"I know, you were yelling at Stacy." I said. "And, I came to see you guys..." I said softly.  
"I'm so glad you're here, that girl has been driving us nuts, are you moving back in?" Lola asked, yanking me into the room.  
"Umm... I don't know... if I'm staying here, but I know I had to come back & talk to you guys... especially Chase." I said nervously.  
Oh, you have to stay, I know Chase wants you to stay, Please say you'll stay?" Lola begged.  
"I don't know... I have to talk to him... & then to my parents... they think I'm only staying for 3 days... & I'm not sure what I want to do yet." I explained.  
Lola looked sad. "Zoey... we miss you! You can't leave again"  
"I missed you too." I said, putting my arm around her. I wanted to stay... but I had to talk to my parents first... & Chase.  
"Zoey?!" I heard Quinn's voice shout. She had her arms around me so fast, Lola & I almost fell over.  
"Hey, Quinn!" I gasped.  
"Zoey, you came back!" She squealed. "How long are you staying"  
"3 days" I mumbled. I really wanted to stay now.  
"Oh, that's all... I was hoping you were going to stay." Quinn looked sad.  
Stacy suddenly stomped in carrying a box. "I came for my stuff, I'll be moving out!" she said, stuffing things into the box. "Oh, Hey Zoey, you can have your room back, I'm leaving"  
"You're moving out?" Quinn asked.  
"Yes" Stacy snapped. She picked up her stuff & stomped out the door.  
"Well, that's good news, at least we'll get some sleep tonight!" Quinn squealed.  
"Stacy was living in here?" I questioned.  
"Yeah, she invited herself... & drove us crazy!" Lola muttered.  
I glanced around the room, sitting on what used to be my bed. It was empty now. I felt sad.  
"Hey, guys, whats up?" I heard Chase's voice call out.  
I jumped up off the bed. "Chase!" I shouted.  
Chase froze. "Zoey... you're... here?" He gasped.  
"Yeah, I came to talk to you!" I squealed. Chase smiled. Then he pulled me into a hug. I giggled.  
"Zoey, I'm so sorry about how I acted last week... I ... was a moron!" He stammered.  
"It's ok, Chase... That's why I came here, so we could talk... the right way, this time." I told him.  
"Zoey... You're my best friend... &... I don't want you to leave again..." He said softly.  
"I know... & you're my best friend too... all of you guys are, but I don't think my parents will let me stay..." I said.  
"Oh... " Chase looked devastated. He ran out of the room.  
I sat down on the empty bed. How did things get so screwed up? "It'll be ok, Zoey... Just... give him some time." Lola said.  
"I wish I had more time... " I mumbled.  
"Well, we're going to get something to eat, you want to join us?" Lola asked.  
"I don't know... maybe I'll meet you in a little while." I said, laying back on the bed.  
"Ok, you can hang out here until you're ready... By the way, where are you staying while you're here?" Quinn asked.  
"I don't know... I was sort of hoping I could stay... with you guys." I mumbled.  
"Of course you can, It will be just like old times!" Lola grinned.  
"Thanks" I said.  
"Ok, we'll see you in a little bit." Quinn said as they headed out.  
I lay motionless on the bed. Everything was so messed up. Lola & Quinn were totally depressed, & Chase won't even talk to me... ughh, how could I fix this? I grabbed my backpack, & decided to take a walk.  
I found my friends at a table outside, but I didn't go over to them. I just listened.  
"No, Lola, I don't want to start hanging out like old times, & then have my heart broken again when Zoey leaves in 3 days!" Chase said.  
"I didn't even know Zoey was here?" Michael looked confused.  
"You think she'll make out with me?" Logan asked.  
"No!" everyone shouted at once.  
I giggled softly. There was only one way to fix this. I had to make a phone call.**

**My parents actually said I could stay. I was shocked... & extremely happy too. They were having my stuff sent to me. They already talked to Dean Rivers, & I was officially a PCA student again! They actually had this planned before I called, My dad said he knew I was going to ask.  
I was so excited. Now, I had to go see my friends & fix everything. I ran outside.  
"Hey, guys, guess what, guess what?" I shrieked, running up to their table.  
"You want to make out with me?" Logan asked.  
"No... ew" I said, rolling my eyes.  
"What's up, Zoey?" Lola asked.  
"Yeah, Zoey, we missed you!" Michael said, grinning.  
"I have great news!" I exclaimed.  
"What, you just saved a ton of money on your car insurance by switching to Gieco?" Chase muttered, standing up.  
"Huh?... no... I don't even have a car... Chase wait!" I shouted as he started walking away.  
He turned & looked at me. "What?" he asked.  
"I can stay, Chase" I said, smiling.  
"What?... What do you mean?" He questioned, walking back toward me.  
"I mean, I'm not leaving in 3 days, I'm gonna stay at PCA!" I exclaimed.  
"Seriously?!" Lola shouted, jumping up. "Yup, I called my parents, & they knew I wanted to stay here, so they already set everything up. They're having my stuff sent back, & I have a class schedule!" I squealed, holding up a sheet of paper.  
Chase took the paper from me & read it. "Hey, these are all the same classes you had before... Are you really, seriously staying?" he asked, as if he just couldn't comprehend the situation.  
"Yes, Chase, I'm really staying!" I grinned.  
Everyone dove at me instantly, surrounding me in a group hug.  
"You're staying!" Quinn squealed.  
"Zoey, here!" Lola shouted, handing me something.  
"Oh, my key!" I squealed, putting it on.  
Chase looked at me. He reached out to touch the key. "You...You're really staying?" he asked, shaking.  
I giggled, "Yes, chase, I'm staying at PCA!" I said, pulling him into a hug.  
"Good" He grinned, hugging me back.  
"So, are you going to move back in with us?" Quinn asked.  
"Of course!" I exclaimed.  
"Yay!" Lola shouted.  
"Will you make out with me?" Logan asked again.  
"No" I said, trying not to laugh.  
"Give it up, Logan, Zoey's not gonna make out with you!" Michael said, laughing.  
I couldn't help it, I started laughing too. I was so happy to be back.  
"Welcome back, Zoey!" Lola said, grinning.  
"Yeah, we knew you were gonna stay!" Quinn added.  
"I'm really glad you're back." Chase said.  
"Me too" I grinned. "& I am never doing anything like that again" I said.  
"good, cause we need you here, Zoey!" Lola said.  
I grinned. I had succesfully fixed everything. I was happy, my friends were happy. It was one of the best days of my life. "Ok, let's get some food, & celebrate!" Michael shouted.  
I sat down between Chase & Lola, who each put an arm around me.  
Everything was back to normal.**


End file.
